A Deal With A King
by JediViv
Summary: There's a runner in the Labyrinth, but she has no clue who she is or why she's there. Can she meet the terms of a bargain she knows nothing about?


_A/N Standerd fan fiction disclaimer. I don't own Labyrinth or the characters from it. I do claim the oc's though._

**A Deal With A King**

_Prolog_

_The Terms_

Quite and the smell of dust hung in the air of the attic. The only light came from the screensaver on an outdated computer on the tiny desk. In an old arm chair an old women dozed, a blanket draped over her legs and a shawl wrapped around her shoulders. She did not stir when the small round window across the room blew open with a sudden gust of wind. A snowy white owl perched on the arm of her chair, then gave a startled hop when the old women's eyes popped open. With a yawn and a stretch the old women nodded to the owl.

"To what do I owe the honor of your visit, your highness?" Her voice was still strong and clear even after waking so suddenly. Not that she'd really been asleep. Sleep was one of those things old age had robbed from her.

In a burst of glitter the Goblin King appeared, sneering at the room and it's only occupant. "Seems you have come far in the world, Sarah." He said mockingly.

She cackled at him and his eyes flashed with annoyance. She'd been working on her cackle for some years now and all her grandchildren agreed that she had mastered it perfectly. "You have no idea how long it took me to convince my family to movie me up to the attic. The atmosphere is perfect for telling the grandchildren stories. I am quite happy Goblin King. If that is all, please close the window on your way out. Old bones and all that." She settled her head back and closed her eyes as if to go back to sleep.

"The terms for our bargain have not been met. I have come to inform you that I will be collecting payment." He tugged at one of his gloves and flexed his fingers.

"I have met all the terms. If there is a breach it must be on your part," Sarah challenged.

His eyes narrowed as he walked forward and putting his hands on the arms of her chair, bent his face very close to hers. "You agreed to the terms. You know what happens if you break them."

"But I haven't broken any terms. All of my children ran your Labyrinth. All fourteen of my grandchildren ran. As for my great-grandchildren," she spread her hands and shrugged. "Really, Jareth I thought you would have given this up long ago."

"Crystal has not run my labyrinth. She turns eighteen soon. The terms are clear. As long as you breath your descendants must run the labyrinth before they are fully grown."

"Aw, Crystal, yes. The youngest of my youngest's youngest. She is too kind to wish away anyone." Sarah mussed.

"Then the terms are not met." The Goblin King stood up and glared down at her triumphantly.

"You don't frighten me, Goblin King. You have no-"

"Don't toy with the lives of your loved ones," he cut her off sharply. "You know very well what I'm capable of."

"You have no power over me," she said. "The more you try to stop me the more I know I need to remind you of that fact. The terms can still be met. There is one day before her birthday. She can still run the Labyrinth."

"Not if she doesn't wish someone away and challenge me."

Sarah stood then, her knees creaking and the blanket falling to the floor. "The terms only say she has to run the Labyrinth, not wish anyone away." She faced the fae with defiance.

"And yet that is how one enters the Labyrinth, with a wish."

"Then I wish her to run the labyrinth. Right. Now."

With a burst of glitter and the fluttering of white wings he was gone. Sarah followed him and leaned out the window. "I told you to shut this behind you! What? Were you raised in a barn!" She shut the window then sat back in her chair. She had confidence in her great-granddaughter. She just hoped the girl would forgive her someday.

_Chapter One_

_The Entrance_

Cold. It was so cold. Had she just been warm? Looking around everything seemed wrong somehow but she couldn't put her finger on it just what it was. There was an orange red sky above her and a path leading to a charming walled garden in front of her. Sitting down on a rock she put her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands and tried to think.

It was like trying to think through pea soup. Did she like pea soup? She couldn't remember.

"Mmmffph!"

She looked around, startled by the noise, but saw nothing that could have made it. It came again.

"MMMFFPH!" This time if came with a heave that sent her to her feet spinning around to look at the large rock she'd been sitting on.

"What gives lady!" The rock grated at her. "Why don't you watch where you're putting your butt!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know..." she trailed off, not sure what to say to a rock.

"Ah, never mind. Normally people just pass me by, don't even give me a second glance if they even gives me one. It's always off to the Labyrinth without so much as a "how's it"."

"Well that seems pretty rude." Now that she was looking at it she wondered how she could have missed the craggy face looking up at her. Looking around she found a patch of dirt close to the rock. "Is it ok if I sit there so we can talk for a bit?"

"What? Well, sure," the rock said, his face broke into a jagged smile. "No one's ever stopped to talk with me! You look a tad familiar. Have you passed by this way before?"

"Do I?" She asked pausing halfway to sitting. "Do you know who I am then?" Once the question was out she realized she'd been wondering who she was.

"Naw, I don't know many folks. Just a rock no one talks to."

"Well that moss seems to have taken a lichen to you," she said sitting down on the dirt.

The rock gave a booming gravely laugh that had the girl looking for a landslide. "I ain't heard a good pun in well over a decade missy!"

"I think most would say you still haven't," she said. "What is this place?"

"It's the path to the entrance of the Labyrinth, of course. You can see it there beyond that wall."

She hadn't really looked past the wall any more than she had looked at the rock before she sat on it. Now she could see a maze leading to city with a castle. "Labyrinth," she whispered as if testing out the word. "Labyrinth. Seems a tad familiar."

"You should probably get going, missy, if you want to get to the castle before the time runs out." The rock said.

"Oh, yeah. I guess you're right." She stood up and dusted herself off. "Can I do anything for you before I go? Need to be rolled any where?"

"Mighty kind of you, but a rolling stone gathers no moss!" The rock gave another laugh.

"It was nice to meet you," she said and walked on down the path.

The castle seemed as good a destination as any.


End file.
